


Librarian

by Rashu89



Series: One Word Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Professor!Derek, TA!stiles, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashu89/pseuds/Rashu89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Stiles was jealous but... it would've been real nice if people just stopped trying to get into his boyfriend's pants. Not that anyone knew that he and Derek were dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Librarian

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this drabble is also part of my "get back to writing" process and was inspired by the word "librarian". Or rather like it was the word I was given to write about and I tried my best to make something out of it that wouldn't be too expected (if I can put it that).
> 
> Also, I used the tag for Established Relationship because in the story Derek and Stiles have been dating for a while (a little over a year, maybe a year and an half) while in my summary I mention no ones about their relationship but it is an established relationship. Just wanted to clear this out, in case some of you would find it weird or be confused. 
> 
> Well I guess that's all, hope you enjoy your reading and thanks for taking to do so~
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Everything is mine from the plot to all the grammar/spelling mistakes and other typos. But not the guys...

Stiles' lips pursed into a thin line as he watched Miss Pillsbury, the new campus librarian, ogling his boyfriend while the man was busy looking through some books he needed for his next lecture. The woman had arrived at the beginning of the semester and developed a crush on the English Literature professor shortly after. It was so obvious how she had been mooning over the quite young and attractive teacher that it had become one of the favorite topic for gossips amongst the staff in the English department. There was even a rumor that a pool was on about whether or not they would end up hooking up at some point but if Stiles had laughed it off at first, it was now seriously getting on his nerves.

Sure, he knew it wasn't the librarian's fault if she had no idea that the object of her affection was already in a committed relationship ( _with him_ ). He and Derek had preferred to keep things to themselves, not wanting people to assume it was the reason why Stiles was the TA for the older male's classes. That and they simply rather liked the privacy of a secret relationship over being part of the university public love show. Besides, if you asked Stiles, it was kind of gratifying to know he was the one the other man was referring to whenever he had to reject a confession from one of his students. The best part was when freshmen, most often than not girls, would try to flirt with Derek in the hope to get their grade changed to a higher one, only to try again with him when the teacher would say no. That was pretty hilarious but the situation with Miss Pillsbury was going nowhere near funny territories anymore.

In fact it was starting to cross the line from slightly embarrassing obliviousness to stubborn home-wrecker. Not that he and Derek were at that stage already but they could be. Someday. The point was that if their dearest librarian didn't know that they were together, surely she must have heard that Derek's number one explanation when breaking the hearts and hopes of his many admirers was that he was already seeing someone ( _as in Stiles_ ). And okay, it would be perfectly normal to believe it was just a lie out of hundreds since the teacher had never given any real proof of it. Well not any that Stiles' clothes didn't cover but still. It was about time for Miss Pillsbury to get the memo and back off as it was the proper etiquette instead of taking her attempts at flirting to a whole new level every few weeks.

Like she had gone from shy looks to blatant staring, usually accompanied with ridiculous nervous smiles or small talks. Then out of the blue she had decided it was okay to crash their lunch breaks ( _dates_ ), leaving Stiles glaring daggers to his sandwich while the two others discussed some great literature. Just a few days ago she had even interrupted them in the middle of what could have been an awesome make out session to bring a couple of supposedly rare books in Derek's office that apparently couldn't have waited until the man had stopped by at the library to show him. God, that had been awkward when she'd asked if she was coming at a wrong time.

Now don't misunderstand Stiles here and go assume he was one of those extremely jealous and possessive boyfriends who would totally keep their lover locked up and never let them outside alone if they legally could. But you see, it wasn't easy every day to be dating someone that was the walking definition of gorgeous when you had some pretty serious self-esteem issues. Add to the mix the fact that Miss Pillsbury was closer in age to Derek, shared common interest and was far from being a troll and you'll get why it made Stiles a little more insecure than usual.

So when he had realized the woman was a possible threat and that his favorite tactic of “ignore it until it goes away” had proven not to be working this time around, he had gone for another approach just as efficient if not more, namely communication. Talking was sort of a second nature to him and even if his boyfriend was less keen on words they had made it a point to clearly express it whenever there was something they were uncomfortable with, especially after the ice-cream fiasco in the early months of their relationship. Unfortunately that hadn't been very helpful either because according to Derek, as long as Miss Pillsbury didn't openly ask him out then he had no real reason to tell her off.

Which in a certain way did make sense but who cared if he may have looked a little bit presumptuous by doing so? It was definitely better than pretending he hadn't noticed her infatuation for him and somehow let her believe she stood a chance. Right? Still, Stiles hadn't insisted too much for he didn't want to take the risk of pissing off the older male who on the other hand had done a pretty good job at easing his worries with some really amazing sex. The feeling had been bound to return though and so here he was practically fuming as his boyfriend was being eye-raped by the librarian. Again.

“Stop sulking."

"I'm not sulking.” denied Stiles, hating how that made him sound like a petulant child as well as the way the corners of Derek's lips curled a little in that damn attractive smirk in response. The jerk was obviously having fun with the situation, green eyes brightening in amusement as the man took a step closer and placed two more books on the pile Stiles was already holding. Then just as the latter was about to go on another protesting fest about what an asshole his boyfriend was currently being, Derek leaned forward until their lips were touching.

Out of habit Stiles' eyes instantly shut close while his mouth parted in invitation when he felt the other try to deepen the kiss. The familiar sensation of stubble tickling his face and strong fingers caressing the hair at the back of his neck making him almost forget they were still in the library where anyone could see them. Including Miss Pillsbury thought Stiles unable to stop the smile that followed. And really, it wasn't like he enjoyed innocent beings getting heartbroken but he was just glad to know that he wouldn't have to go home and tell his dad he got his boyfriend stolen by the librarian.

 

+END+


End file.
